Kanai's Cube
Kanai's Cube is an ancient device found in the Tomb of King Kanai in Diablo III. It was added in patch 2.3.0. It is the spiritual successor to the Horadric Cube of Diablo II.2015-08-21, HOW BLIZZARD IS BUILDING ON DIABLO'S LEGACY TO SECURE ITS FUTURE. IGN, accessed on 2015-09-03 Lore At the beginning of the Hunt for the Three, the Horadrim realized they would need an artifact of immense power.2015-07-28, Patch 2.3.0 Preview: Kanai's Cube. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-31 Such an artifact came in the form of a device simply called "the Cube." Designed by Zoltun Kulle the Horadrim forged the Cube over a period of weeks, as smiths hammered and mages chanted, feeling their sanity slipping all the while.Diablo III, Dark Exile Scrolls The Cube was completed, but was marred by the dark methods used to complete it, and disastrous results. For an extended period of time, the Horadrim used the Cube as they hunted the Prime Evils. In time, the Cube became the center of Horadric works. Every initiative or action required it, and those who survived its creation became increasingly haunted by its presence. Aware of the dangers of corruption, and of the Cube's marred design, the Order determined that it was too dangerous for anyone to continue using it. That it had to be hidden from anyone, including them. Of all the Horadrim, only Kulle objected to the abandonment of the device. As such, they created the weaker Horadric Cube in its stead, and entrusted the first Cube to a secret organization of s on Mount Arreat, who kept it safe from everyone, including the rest of their tribe. Throughout the years, these Barbarians served as guardians over the Cube, keeping it safe from prying eyes and those who would use its powers for evil.2015-07-28, PATCH 2.3.0 PREVIEW: KANAI'S CUBE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-08-02 In 1265, the cube was guarded by the elder Kanai, and was his most prized possession.2015-06-23, PATCH 2.3.0 PTR PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-29 It was buried beneath Sescheron. As the Army of Destruction overran the city, Kanai was killed. However, his spirit could not rest, due to the destruction of Mount Arreat and the Worldstone. Doomed to stand eternal vigil over his home and greatest treasure, he awaited a powerful and honorable individual to whom he might pass on his task. Such an individual came in the form of the Nephalem, as the hero(es) and the spirit of Zoltun Kulle were able to retrieve the artifact and unlock its power.Diablo III, Adventure Mode In-game ]] Players may obtain the Cube if they survive through what remains of Sescheron and open the ancient king's lost tomb. It is found in the Elder Sanctum, within The Ruins of Sescheron in on Adventure Mode only. The Cube itself functions much like an artisan once acquired, and will be available for use by all heroes on the account (effectively being a fourth artisan). It has several potent abilities, including, but not limited to: *Breaking down Legendary items for players to equip their special effects as passive traits. *Conversion of crafting materials from one type to another. *Conversion of gems. *Opening portals to Whimsyshire / Whimsydale, Treasure Realm and Not The Cow Level. *Rerolling all affixes on a Legendary item (Reforging). *Conversion of Set items into other items of the same set. *Upgrading Rare items into Legendary items. *Removal of Character Level Requirements. An important quality of life addition (compared to the Horadric Cube interface) is that the Cube uses smart materials allocation: one may put more materials than needed into the Cube, the excess will simply be returned to inventory. There is no need to split materials into smaller packs with exact numbers. Legendary Abilities: Archive of Tal Rasha The abilities extracted from Legendary items are stored within the Cube, and are not lost if replaced. While characters may only have up to 3 of them active, they can store all acquired essences within the cube, swapping them at any time when in town without losing essences they override. At any given time, a character may have: * One effect from either a weapon or an off-hand item (Quivers, Mojos, Sources, or Shields). * One effect from a piece of jewelry (Rings or Amulets). * One effect from any other piece of armor ( Boots, Pants, Helms, Shoulders, Bracers, Chest Armor, Gloves, and Belts). In addition, the following rules hold: *Extracting power destroys an item. *May extract power from item of any level, not necessarily 70. *Power collection is shared among all characters of the same type on account. Seasonal characters roll over their collection when merging at the Season's end. *In addition, legendary powers are Unique Equipped; as a result, one cannot gain the same power both from the Cube and from an equipped item. *The passive traits granted by the Cube are completely independent from the character's actual passive skills, and use specialized slots that only fit for these traits. *Weapon being one-handed or two-handed makes no difference: it will still count as a single essence. *One cannot equip a Legendary Affix that is specifically designed for another class, or is bound to a class-specific item of another class, or to an item that the character cannot use for any reason. *Ancestor's Grace, Corrupted Ashbringer, Halcyon's Ascent and Hellfire Amulet passives cannot be extracted into the Cube. Neither can the effects of Legendary Gems. *Legacy items cannot have their powers extracted. An item obtained prior to patch 2.3 can have its power extracted, but only if it has not been changed since it dropped. *Affixes with variable rolls retain their maximum roll in the Cube, so extracting is only performed once per item. *The Cube interface shows players what Legendary Powers they are missing. *Cannot extract Set properties. However, unique affixes of Krelm's Buff Belt, Krelm's Buff Bracers, Danetta's Revenge and Danetta's Spite can be extracted properly. *For all purposes, the effect applies as if the item was equipped: that is, Arcstone and Unity ring essences will function properly when applied. *Characters may use the powers that their class is "not supposed" to wield, but technically can. For example, Demon Hunters may (and sometimes should) take powers of Shields, which are rarely equipped due to the class's reliance on ranged weapons and quivers. *Cosmetic effects of powers that have no real gameplay use (such as Slorak's Madness) can still be extracted, stored and applied, if, for whatever reason, players want to do so. Required Materials: *Khanduran Rune *Caldeum Nightshade *Arreat War Tapestry *Corrupted Angel Flesh *Westmarch Holy Water *Death's Breath x5 Crafting Materials: Anger of Iben Fahd Allows converting 100 pieces of any non-Legendary salvaged crafting material into 100 pieces of another type of crafting material. The resulting material matches the rarity of the item used to perform the transmutation. Can only convert salvageable materials, so Death's Breath may not be received in result. Required Materials: *Death's Breath *Any equippable Normal, Magic or Rare level 70 item Gems: Darkness of Radament Allows converting exactly 9 gems (obviously, not Legendary Gems) of the same color and same quality into 9 gems of that quality and another color (of player's choice). Required Materials: *One Essence of the desired gem type (sold by Squirt the Peddler for 500,000 gold each) **Essence of Amethyst **Essence of Diamond **Essence of Emerald **Essence of Ruby **Essence of Topaz Reforge Legendary: Law of Kulle Allows to completely re-roll all affixes on an item of Legendary or Set quality, as if it was dropped anew as a fresh item. All Enchanting, dye and Transmogrification modifications, as well as sockets from Ramaladni's Gift, are removed. Reforged items may re-roll as either Ancient or non-Ancient items, regardless of previous standing, with 10% chance. Re-rolling keeps the same item level, not updating the item to the current level of rerolling character. However, when re-rolling items, Smart Loot always kicks in, adjusting affixes to the class of rerolling character. Required Materials: *Forgotten Soul x50 *Khanduran Rune x5 *Caldeum Nightshade x5 *Arreat War Tapestry x5 *Corrupted Angel Flesh x5 *Westmarch Holy Water x5 Set Items Conversion: Skill of Nilfur When used, replaces a Set piece with another item of the same set, as a fresh roll, nullifying all modifications. The new Set item will not roll as an Ancient Item, even if the old one was Ancient. Only set items belonging to sets of at least 3 items may be converted. Required Materials: *Forgotten Soul x10 *Death's Breath x10 Upgrading Rare Items: Hope of Cain Turns a level 70 Rare item into a random Legendary or Set item of the same item type. Nullifies all modifications. Probability of rolling a specific item in result varies with that item's normal drop rate. *Resulting item may or may not be Ancient Item (10% chance of rolling Ancient). *Can roll Legendary items or Set pieces. *Smart Loot always triggers. *Always rolls the exact same item type, class-specific versions count as different item types. That is, a Wizard will only roll Helms from Helms and Wizard Hats from Wizard Hats. *Rare item in question may come from any source, be it crafting, vendor or loot. Overall, it may be an efficient way of farming specific Legendary items or missing set pieces, even more effective than gambling from Kadala. Required Materials: *Death's Breath x25 *Reusable Parts x50 *Arcane Dust x50 *Veiled Crystal x50 Character Level: Work of Cathan If rolled, sets Character Level requirement of that item to 1, without any other effect. Cannot be used on Legendary Gems, but can be used on items of any quality (including Set items). Does not occupy any affixes or sockets. While of little use to normal characters, it may prove extremely important in Seasonal Hardcore leveling. Required Materials: *Gem of Ease (rank 25 or higher) Portals Opens a portal to the secret levels: *Not The Cow Level: requires Bovine Bardiche *Treasure Realm: requires Puzzle Ring Gallery RBBM550SL3AH1438021486855.jpg|Kanai's Cube in the Tomb of King Kanai M6B4VSMYMBB71438021487276.jpg|The Nephalem and the Cube in the camp zoltun-kulle.jpg kanais-cube-thumb.jpg|Transmutation active Trivia *Each of the Cube's transmutation recipes are named after Horadrim members: Tal Rasha, Radament, Zoltun Kulle, Jered Cain, Nilfur, Iben Fahd and Cathan. *Originally, the Radament's recipe was named after Nor Tiraj, a Horadrim acolyte who documented Baal's imprisonment. *The cube was named after Kevin Kanai Griffith, a Blizzard employee who succumbed to cancer. *Exactly how long the Horadrim used the Cube differs. According to a post on battle.net, the Order quickly determined that it was too dangerous to continue using soon after its creation. According to Brian Kindregan however, the Horadrim used the Cube for a long time before abandoning it. The second timeframe is supported by the Dark Exile Scrolls (which appear as flavor text for the Cube's functions), stating that it was used over a period of time long enough to become integral to the Horadrim's actions. *Pre-release items, namely the Nephalem Cube and Cauldron of Jordan, bear resemblance to Kanai's Cube. References Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo III Category:Artifacts Category:Artisans